kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucifer
"My uncle told me that my father wasn’t my father. My real father was a rich man who didn’t want me. Why didn’t my real father want me?" -Lucifer's diary (src) Lucifer is one of the Six Demon Saints, a powerful demon who gives magic powers to certain mortals. He was particularly famous for a case regarding a witch named Ellen Wickens. He was also Ganondorf Dragmire's horse. Lucifer is the main antagonist of The Witch's Ghost. History Past Lucifer used to be an angel from Heaven (possibly Ancient Skypia) who felt pity for despairing mortals and granted them powers. Thousands died because of his gifts, so Arceus (referred to as "God" in books) banished him from Heaven. The Demon King, Demise allowed Lucifer into Hell, robbing his memory and identity as an angel. Lucifer became a dark spirit known as a Hollow, but because of Lucifer's power and strength of will, he kept from succumbing to the Hollows' mindless nature. He was the first of his kind to become an Arrancar. During which, Lucifer apparently lost his memory, as he didn't remember Arceus being his "father." Throughout his demonic existence, Lucifer spied on mortals who were full of hatred and negative energy, until he deemed them worthy enough to make a contract with them. He would give them magic powers and anything else they desired in exchange for souls. He lived with Demise for most of his existence, in which the Demon King taught him the world was full of hatred. At some point, he witnessed Demise play a card game with Mesprit, the Emotion Goddess. When Mesprit beat Demise with "love", Lucifer wondered what love was. One day, Demise was destroyed by Link, so Lucifer had to live with Malladus Uno, who he called his "uncle." Malladus refused to let Lucifer outside and make friends, so Lucifer decided to sneak out. Lucifer encountered Ganondorf Dragmire, a child who was the reincarnation of Satan, so Lucifer agreed to serve him in the hopes he could see the real Satan again. Lucifer began to possess black horses that Ganondorf would ride. However, Ganondorf was defeated numerous times in his existence, and Lucifer always fled. *Lucifer kept pieces of his backstory in a diary, which he divided into fragments that can be found throughout The Witch's Ghost. The diary entries are rather vague and indirect, and it is not stated that Lucifer wrote them. The Witch's Ghost Around the 1500s, one of Lucifer's clients was a girl named Ellen Wickens, who was horribly diseased and lived with parents that didn't love her. After Ellen killed her parents, Lucifer ate their souls and formed a contract with her, and promised to cure her disease if she fed him more souls. He possessed numerous black cats during his time with her, and stayed by Ellen's side up to when she tricked her friend, Viola into switching bodies. He aided Ellen in escaping from her own house, but didn't interact with her afterwards. However, as per a loophole in their contract, he brought Viola back to life after her death, because she was in Ellen, his client's, body, and he must bring the client back to life if they don't choose death. In The Witch's Ghost, Lucifer presents himself to Ellen again after (Viola's) loved ones are injured by the latter's vengeful ghost. He reveals that he revived Viola using her hatred for Ellen and won't stop until she gets her old body back. He accompanies Ellen to the Witch's House as she aims to persuade Viola to accept her decision and move on to death. On the way, Lucifer warns Ellen about the flashbacks she will regularly acquire during her journey, being in Viola's body. Lucifer watches Ellen's progress throughout the house, bringing her to life whenever she is killed by a trap. On the 4th floor, Lucifer tells Ellen how her and Viola are also sharing hearts, and can communicate spiritually. After Ellen solves the 5th floor's puzzles, she is beginning to struggle more with what to do, and is considering giving Viola's body back. Ultimately, Ellen trades bodies with Viola, and as Ellen is despairing in her former mangled body, Lucifer appears to at long last swallow Ellen's soul. Lucifer claims that, with Ellen's soul, he may have the power to go against Satan. Viola chooses to protect Ellen, attempting to carry her out of the house and escape from Lucifer. As they are attempting to open the sealed entrance, Lucifer is being attacked by the house's own monster guardians - possessed by the souls of other victims. Despite this, Lucifer manages to catch and swallow Ellen. Viola jumps in after her, and when Lucifer takes sollace in swallowing both, the very love between both girls forces him to spit them out. Viola and Ellen escape the house, and Lucifer is restrained again by the monsters. He despairs and pleads Ellen to come back before the entire house sinks down to Hell. In the Underworld, Malladus scolds Lucifer for his failure. When Lucifer makes the point that he was defeated by love, Malladus considered falling in love with a mortal, to see how powerful he would become. Sometime later, Lucifer forms a contract with Sartana de los Muertos of Miracle City. The woman's body was destroyed by unknown causes, but Lucifer revived her as a skeleton and gave her a Mystic Guitar. As per their contract, Lucifer granted the same reincarnation to Sartana's grandson, Django, when he was unjustly sacrificed. Firstborn Saga Ganondorf rides Lucifer (as a horse) to Mt. Gnaa at the end of Operation: DUTCHMAN. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Ganondorf rides Lucifer as they encounter Rachel and her group near the Rocky Mountains. Lucifer was frightened when the spirit of Link's horse, Epona appeared. While Rachel was fighting King Bulblin, Lucifer carried Ganondorf to a forest. Nextgen Series In the Negaverse, a Satanist named Nedukob summoned Lucifer and requested him to give his 5-year-old daughter, Sipa dark powers. Lucifer took a piece of Sipa's soul and traded it with his own. Sipa was then able to wield a Devil's Wand. Five years before Sector JP, Lucifer was appointed by Hannibal Roy Bean to help with an experiment. Lucifer possessed the body of an angler-fish Hollow and lured Karin Kurosaki into his midst. When Karin's mom, Masaki chased her, Lucifer captured both of them. Karin was trapped in a secret base and infused with ectoplasmic energy. In Bean's goal to turn Karin into a Heartless, Lucifer bit the child's mother to death before her eyes. Lucifer spat Masaki out when she was too sour, due to her love for Karin. Before Hannibal could strike Karin with a Darkness Cannon, Yachiru appeared to slice the cannon, and she also destroyed Lucifer's Hollow body. The demon's spirit escaped. In Underworld Prison Party, when Viridi curses whatever demon gave Malladus the idea to have kids, Lucifer sneezes somewhere else. He then whines how it isn't his fault, as he was beaten by two lesbians. In Legend of the Seven Lights, the Side Stories, Sipa helps Medusa and her cohorts find Lucifer inside a cave in Mexico. Lucifer complains about his failure regarding Ellen and how he wishes for a mortal to love him. Medusa explains how she intends to use the Demon Saints to rescue Ganondorf from the Sanzu River, as he is one of the Thirteen Darknesses. Medusa states that Sipa will marry Lucifer. Lucifer agrees to this, and despite her own concerns, Sipa complies. They go to DNK Moonbase and announce the wedding to the DNK operatives, in which Lucifer is possessing a wolf he found in the desert. The next day, the wedding is interrupted when everyone suddenly remembers Nerehc. Sipa kills Lucifer's body with Avada Kedavra, but his spirit lingers around. While everyone is focused on Medusa, Lucifer enters Sipa's body and tries to possess her. Ragus puts both spirits to sleep, so Lucifer tries to fight Sipa inside her dreamscape, Death Highway. Ragus sends Nerehc into the dreamscape, too, finding Lucifer and an injured Sipa in a field. Nerehc tries to talk to the half-conscious Sipa, but Lucifer mocks his attempt. However, Sipa shows consciousness and asks Nerehc to save her. Malladus's spirit comes out of Nerehc and begins to heal Sipa. Lucifer is surprised to see him, and demands to see his father. He begins to fight Nerehc in the hope of tearing Demise out of him, while also trying to attack Sipa. Nerehc fights him long enough for Sipa to be healed. Both kids work together and defeat the demon. As Lucifer leaves, he mentions how the Thirteen Darknesses come from the Original Worlds. Battles *Lucifer and Ganondorf vs. Link. *Lucifer vs. Viola and Ellen. *Lucifer vs. Yachiru (assaulted). *Lucifer vs. Nerehc Onu and Sipa. Relationships Demise "My father told me our world was filled with hatred." -Lucifer's diary (src) Demise is the Demon King that adopted Lucifer after God banished him from Heaven. He wiped Lucifer's memory and identity as an angel. He lived with Demise for a long time, and asked him what "love" was. Malladus Uno "My uncle was very mean. He didn’t let me go out and make friends. So I snuck out and made some." -Lucifer's diary (src) Lucifer considered Malladus his "uncle", whom Lucifer had to stay with after Demise "died in a war." Malladus was mean and never let Lucifer make friends. That's why he snuck out to make some. Ellen Wickens “If you let me eat more people, I’ll teach you a spell to cure your illness.” -Lucifer to Ellen, on their first meeting (src) Ellen was one of Lucifer's clients, and one of his favorites. He served as Ellen's ally even up to when she switched bodies with Viola to escape her curse. He brings Ellen back to life whenever she falls. Over time, Lucifer developed romantic feelings for Ellen, and hoped that eating her soul would make him powerful enough to challenge Satan. Unfortunately, Ellen's love was for Viola, and that love poisoned Lucifer. Ganondorf Dragmire “I thought, if I served him, I would get to see my father, Lord Satan, again. And the only reason I wanted to see him… was so I could DESTROY him!” -Lucifer, about serving Ganon (src) Ganondorf is one of Lucifer's clients, and the latter is his horse steed. It's likely that Lucifer is close with Ganon because he is the incarnation of Demise, Lucifer's adoptive father. Appearance “You’d be amazed how difficult it is to find a new body. Black cats have become steadily harder to come by.” -Lucifer to Ellen (src) Lucifer appears as a black mass against a black background, and his body is implied by purple wavy lines. When conversing with Ellen, Lucifer possesses many black cats with smooth fur and gleaming green eyes. As Ganondorf's horse, he has black fur and shiny red eyes, red hair, and wears armor. While aiding Hannibal Bean, Lucifer possessed a Hollow with an anglerfish-like lure, and had reddish-pink skin. Personality Lucifer once found joy in helping troubled mortals, but when he was banished to Hell, his heart began to fill with lust. He became famished for souls, and sought despairing mortals to grant his powers to. Powers Lucifer preys on and gives magic powers to any mortal he deems worthy. He creates a binding, though reasonable-on-their-end contract with them, where he gives them whatever they wish in exchange for souls. As per his contract, he must give his clients immortality and bring them to life if they die. However, if his client willingly and knowingly accepts death, their contract ends. Lucifer is able to possess the body of any non-sentient animal and speak through them. His vessels never last long, so he is forced to abandon them as they die. He is even able to possess other Hollows. Weaknesses Lucifer cannot stomach souls who feel strong amounts of love for someone else. They are sickening to the point that he spits them out. Stories He's Appeared *The Witch's Ghost *Operation: DUTCHMAN (ending; horse) *Legend of the Eight Firstborn (horse) *Sector JP (flashback) *Underworld Prison Party (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories Trivia *Ganondorf's horse, as well as the Demon in Witch's House, had no official name, so Gamewizard decided to make them one in the same. *Lucifer is named after the real-life demon of the same name. **In the film Cinderella, Lady Tremaine has a pet cat named Lucifer. That was another reason Gamewizard chose to give the Demon (who disguises as a black cat) that name. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Spirits Category:Magic Users Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Seven Lights Bosses